If You Love Me, Then How About Forever?
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Alice falls in love with the new male transfer student. He tries to tell her his feelings but a person from the past tries to ruin it. Will it be a "happy ending"? Rated M for Details and Future content! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone another story by CatsPrivateBedroom! This is going to be an Alice x Jasper Fanfic. I hope you all enjoy! I'm also giving credit to Pixie-Jazz101 for giving me the idea for this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!.....sadly : ( ……

* * *

**

**APOV

* * *

**

"Earth to Alice!" I jumped and spun around. "Damn it Edward. I hate it when you do that!" My brother Edward had caught me staring at the newest male transfer student "Well stop spacing out and I won't have to…" I looked to where Edward's eyes had travelled. He was drooling over the newest female transfer student. I snapped my text book closed in his face and he jumped. "ALICE!" I chuckled. "You can't hurt me or Mom and Emmett will hurt you." I heard Edward growl. I grabbed my books and left for my next class.

"Hey Alice." I looked up and saw Emmett come in the room. Emmett is my other brother. Edward is the oldest, then Emmett and then me, the baby of the family. "You remember my girl friend Rosalie, right?" I nodded. "Well her brother just transferred to this school today. His name is Jasper. Jasper and Rosalie are twins but Rosalie is older by like 5 minutes." So his name is Jasper.

"I looked up a word in the dictionary and found out something very interesting. But it's not school appropriate" I laughed. "Nothing you do Emmett, is School appropriate." "Well spoken Alice." I looked up and saw Rosalie standing in the door way.

"Alice why do you get to make fun of me and not the other way around?" "Well Emmett, First reason is because I am the baby of the family. Second reason is, I'm not really making fun of you if it is true." Rosalie smiled and Emmett sighed. Before I knew it class was over and I was off to lunch. I put my stuff in my locker and grabbed my lunch.

I headed to our table and saw Edward already there with some girl. I sat down and saw that it was the female transfer student. "Alice, this is Bella. Bella this is my sister Alice." Bella smiled at me and I nodded in return. Emmett and Rosalie sat down a few minutes later. I looked around the lunch room and saw Jasper sitting at the corner table all by himself.

"Does you brother always like sitting alone?" Rosalie looked at her brother then back at me. "I don't really know. We moved around a lot when we were younger after the third time he stopped trying to make friends. I told him he could sit with us, but he said he didn't want me to feel sorry for him. If you want you, Alice, you can give it a try."

I nodded and went over to Jasper's table. "Hi. My name is Alice. What is yours?" "Jasper, my name is Jasper." Jasper looked up at me. "You look very wonder, Alice." I smiled, "Thank you. I was wondering if you would like to join me, my family and our friends for lunch." He smiled at me then looked where I was pointing.

"I see you know my sister." I nodded. "Actually my brother Emmett is dating your sister." He chuckled, "I'd love to have lunch with you Darlin'." I nodded, grabbed my tray and then sat next to my new friend Jasper. During lunch, I found out a lot about Jasper. He mentioned Rosalie in most of what he told me until he started talking about the many high schools he went to.

"What's your next class Jasper?" "I have Math next, then I have History and then last I have English. How about you?" "Well Jasper, you are stuck with all afternoon." He chuckled.

* * *

**JPOV

* * *

**

A girl I just met today, more like 30 minutes ago was talking to me like we have been friends for years. It felt great. I felt my phone buzzed and I excused myself from the conversation for a minute to read my newest text.

_Looks like you have made a new and good friend. She is a real nice girl. Please don't hurt her._

_~Rosalie_

_I hope she is a nice person. I really could use a good friend. _

_~Jasper

* * *

_

**APOV

* * *

**

Jasper excused himself to answer his phone. I realized a few seconds later that it was a text. I waited for him to send a reply and then we started talking again. "Alice, I don't mean to cut you off but class starts in 10 minutes and I don't know where the math class is could you show me?" "Sure." Jasper and I got up and left the lunch room. We went to our lockers and I grabbed my text book, notebook and my pencil case. Jasper pulled out a note book and a few pencils.

I led him down the hall to the math class, handed him a text book and recorded the number for the teacher. I showed Jasper the questions we were working on and I showed him an easy way to get the answers with out cheating.

We were done by the time the teacher showed up so we handed in our work and teacher gave us some work for extra credit. We were working on that when the kids came in. We finished before the bell rang and we handed it to the teacher on our way out of class.

I went back to my locker and grabbed my stuff for History. "We are only watching a movie in History." I signed myself out of History and Jasper said we would do extra credit for History if he could work in the library. The teacher agreed and gave him a library pass and the work.

I joined Jasper in the library and helped him with the Extra Assignment and then we talked quietly until class ended. I told Jasper I would him at his locker. I headed to my locker while Jasper handed in his extra credit assignment. Jasper jogged to his locker and we grabbed our stuff. I grabbed my bag and purse and Jasper grabbed his bag. We headed off to English class and we talked through the class.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING!

* * *

APOV

* * *

**

At the end of the day Jasper said, "Rosalie is going over to your house tonight, did you want to come over to mine? I'll drop you off when you want to go home." I smiled. "I'd love to. That way we can also get you caught up on school work." Jasper laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. I curled in to his side and he chuckled.

Once we got to the parking lot I tossed Edward the keys to my car. "I swear, Edward if you scratch my car I'll cut your balls off then I'll kill you." Edward looked horrified. I climbed in to Jasper car and we drove to his place. "Wait are you sure it is okay with your parents, that I come over?"

Jasper laughed. "If my parents were still alive they would love you." I covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't–" "Don't worry about it Alice. My parents have been gone for about almost 2 years now. Rosalie and I got this house and had to spilt the 5 million dollars that our parents left us."

Jasper parked the car and he led me inside. Jasper took me on a tour of the house and then he showed me all of the cars in the garage. "You and your dad work on these?" "I don't touch cars and neither did my father. These all belong to Rosalie." We went back in to the house and I started looking at some of the photo's that hung on the wall.

"Do you ever miss your parents?" "Once in a while we do. Rosalie and I both have our problems. I would be nice to be able to talk to someone that has experience rather then take a guess and usually be wrong. I know parents teach their kids to learn from there mistakes but it would be nice to be able to have your parents save you from a broken jaw."

I looked at Jasper with horror in my eyes. "Rosalie said no to a guy and then I stepped in to help her out and the guy tried to break my jaw. Rosalie stepped in, to save me and we both just walked away." I smiled at him and he kissed my hair. "Come on let's get some school work done." He chuckled and we in to the living room. We had all his work done within one hour.

He made some sandwiches and some juices and we had that for supper. "That was an interesting supper. You don't cook much do you?" "Jasper laughed. "Am I that obvious?" I shook my head. "Your sandwiches are really good. What gave you away was _what_ you made." "Rosalie spends a lot of her time with Emmett or has eaten for she comes home so what I make is what I like and what I know I can make with out burning the house down."

I laughed. "You are the first person I told that has laughed." "Well lets just say that the first time I tried to make sometime…..by the time I was done and I gave up….My hair looked like I had stuck my finger in an electrical socket." He laughed and I joined in.

Jasper stretched out on the couch and I leaned against him. We feel asleep and then I heard the door close I was to tired to move. "Jasper… Emmett sent these clothes over for Alice so she doesn't have to go any where, it looks like you guys are tired. I felt Jasper move me then place me on the couch. I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**JPOV

* * *

**

I heard the front door open and knew it was Rosalie. I heard her whispering to me. "Jasper…" I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Emmett sent these over for Alice so she doesn't have to any where, it looks like you guys are tired. I left Alice up, got off the couch and laid he back on it. I grabbed our dishes and took them in to the kitchen and left them on the counter.

"Thank you, Rosalie." "For?" "For making sure I was ok at lunch and then bringing clothes for Alice." "You're welcome. I figure that you would be too tired to drive and I knew Alice won't be able to drive but when I saw you two sleeping on the couch I told Emmett to just go home." "Well, like I said, thank you."

Rosalie nodded and said, "I'm headed up stairs to bed. If you want help with anything tonight you might want to ask now." I'm going to carry her upstairs to my room do you think you could open my bedroom door for me?"

"Sure." I went in to the living room and lifted Alice in to my arms and muttered to Rosalie, "For what I've seen her eat, I figured she would weigh more then this." Rosalie chuckled softly and I continued to go up the stairs.

Rosalie opened my door and turned on my lamp. Rosalie pulled back the covers and I laid Alice down on the bed. Rosalie handed me the clothes and gave me a hug. "Night Brother." "Good night Rosalie. Thank you again." She nodded, left the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

I don't remember the last time I heard Rosalie call me 'brother' she usually called me by my first name. I placed the clothes Rosalie gave me on the chair beside my desk. I pulled off my shirt, socks and climbed in to bed. I turned off my lamp and pulled the covers over us. I fell in to a deep sleep and waited for tomorrow.

I woke up to a scream. I sat up and looked around my room. "Alice?" "Where am I and how do you know my name?" "Alice my name is Jasper and you are in my room. We fell asleep last night on the couch and Rosalie brought some clothes for you. They are on my chair beside the desk."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at my alarm clock and it said 7 am. Well I usually sleep another half hour but ok. "Did you want the shower or did you want me to get Rosalie to prove that I'm not lying?" "Rosalie please. I swung my legs out of bed and walked over to the wall that connected my room to Rosalie's.

I knew she would be up by now. I banged my hand on the wall and waited. "Jasper you know that mom and dad would be angry if you put holes in the walls!" I opened my door and pointed to Alice. "What did you do to her?!" Rosalie rushed over to Alice. "I didn't do anything. I woke up because she screamed." "Alice, It's me Rosalie. You fell asleep last night. Emmett had me bring a set of clothes for you." Alice seemed to relax at my sister's words.

"Did you want to use my shower Alice?" "No, I'll use Jasper's. Thank you though." Rosalie smiled and left. "Sorry that I yelled at you and that I called you a liar." I chuckled, "You are forgiven." I handed Alice her clothes and she went in to my shower. I'd wait until after school to take a shower. I fixed my hair and changed my clothes.

* * *

**APOV

* * *

**

I finished my showed and got dressed. I fixed my hair and then went back in to Jasper's room. I saw a note on the end of the bed. "_Alice, Rosalie and I are in the kitchen making breakfast."_

I folded the note and put it in my back pocket. I left the room and headed down stairs. I went in to the kitchen and saw Rosalie eating an apple. "I'm making banana smoothies. Did you want one?" "Sure." I watched Jasper making the smoothies and then he poured me a glass.

"Here you go." I smiled at him and took a sip. "This is really good. I've had banana smoothies before but have never been this good." "You're welcome." I giggled and finished my smoothie.

I rinsed out my glass and left it in the sink. "It is 8:15; I think we should head to school soon." I nodded and I went to fetch my backpack. Jasper got in the driver's spot and started the car. Rosalie climbed in the back so I climbed up front.

We arrived at school and went to our morning classes. The bell rang and I head to my locker for lunch. Jasper was at my locker waiting for me. "Jasper, I need to go home." "Why are you not feeling well?" "I'm feeling fine, but I don't have a lunch."

Jasper handed me a brown paper bag and said, "Yes you do. You said you really liked my sandwiches last night so I made some for lunch." I giggled and head off to lunch. I sat down at my usual table and Edward looked at me. "Edward, this is Jasper. Jasper this is my oldest brother Edward." Jasper and Edward smiled at each other.

"Hey, Jasper." I looked over and saw Emmett smiling. "Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett. It is good to have a new friend around. I am your friend but hurt my little sister and I'll kill you." Jasper nodded. "Same goes for me. I know Rosalie is older then me but she is still my sister." "I'll be friends with you Jasper." I looked over and saw Edward put his hand out toward Jasper. Jasper nodded and shook Edward's hand.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_**December 12**__**th**_

**APOV**

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Jasper!" Jasper turned around, spun me around and then put me down. "Hey beautiful." "Jasper…I….I…I love you and I'm going out of my way and likely going to make a fool of my self because I don't know if you share the same feelings as me or not." "Alice I–" Jasper looked me behind me and said, "Alice look out!" I felt something hit me, then I felt sleepy and I started to fall. Someone caught me but it wasn't Jasper. These hands were rougher.

* * *

**JPOV

* * *

**

"James put her down leave her alone!" "Sorry. Mommy and daddy can't help you now." With that he took off, with Alice in his arms. I called Rosalie. She didn't answer. I drove as fast as I could to the Cullen's house. I banged on the door and Bella answered, "Jasper, what is wrong?" "Is my sister here?"

Bella pointed up. "Get her down here PLEASE and NOW!" Bella nodded and ran up the stairs. A few minutes later Rosalie came down stairs with Bella at her heels. "This had better be good, Jasper." "He took her." Emmett came down stairs and said, "Took who." "Alice. James took Alice. He shot her with a tranquilizer dart and took off with her."

"Come on Jasper, I'll help you look for her." Rosalie pulled me and closed the door behind us. "What did James say before he left?" "Sorry. Mommy and Daddy can't help you now." "Mom and Dad's grave. There is an abandoned warehouse about a block from mom and dad's grave. I bet that is where he is taking her.

I drove as fast as I could to Seattle. I grabbed my gun from the trunk and went inside. "James I know you are in here! Come get me!" James appeared in front of me. "She's not here." I pointed my gun and shot his nuts off. I shot his one eye out and then I shot him in the heart.

"This warehouse is huge. I'll go this way and you go that way." Rosalie nodded and went screeching. I was starting to think that James was right, she wasn't here. "JASPER! I found her! Come quick!" I ran down the hall following Rosalie's voice.

I went in to the room where Rosalie was. The sight before made me sick. "She had bruises everywhere, she had needles coming out of her arms and her shirt and pants were torn off. I removed the needles and all the chains. I pulled my shirt off and put it on Alice.

I pulled Alice in to my arms and ran to the car. Rosalie threw my gun in it's case and climbed in to the driver's seat I climbed in to the back and called Emmett. _"Jasper where are you?!"_ "I'm on my way to The hospital in Forks. Call Carlisle and tell him to meet us out back." _"Why?!"_ "Nobody needs to see Alice in this state." _"Okay I'll call him."_ "Thank you." I hung up and stroked Alice's hair. "I'm so sorry. He did this to you."

Next thing I knew Rosalie was pulling around the back of the hospital and I saw Carlisle jogging to the car. I climbed out and Carlisle led me to a private room. "I found her in an abandoned warehouse not to far from my parent's grave in Seattle. She had about 3 needs in her arms when Rosalie and I found her. This will never happen to her again because that man is dead." "Thank you, Jasper." "For what?" "For finding my daughter." "You're welcome."

I sat beside Alice and I held her hand. "Jasper…" "No, I'm not leaving. I know you wouldn't deny Emmett, Rosalie or Deny Edward Bella." "That's different." "How?" "That their soul mates." "Well then I'm not leaving. She is my forever. I started to tell her that when James took her. I'm not almost losing her twice. Go run your tests. I'll still be here when you get back."

Carlisle nodded and left. I squeezed Alice's hand and I felt her shake. I looked up and I saw her eyes open. "Alice can you hear me?" "Yes, I can. Jasper… why do I feel this way?" "James injected you with some drugs, Carlisle is running tests now to see which ones. I'm sorry that you didn't get to hear my response to you before you were taken from me. Alice I love you. Very much and there is only one way I can prove it to you."

I hugged her tight and kissed her on the lips. "Alice Cullen will you stay by my side for forever, will you marry me?" Alice looked like she was going to cry. "Yes, I'll marry you. Give me a place, a date/time and a year and I promise to be there." I hugged her tight and kissed her passionately.

I pulled the ring out of my pocket and placed it on her finger, and I kissed her finger. I heard a gentle knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it. Emmett and Rosalie came in. Alice looked over at Emmett and said, "Guess what, Emmett?" "What sis?" "I'm getting married!" Rosalie looked at me and I smiled and nodded. Emmett and Rosalie gave both me and Alice a hug.

"So I guess you are going to be staying a while." I chuckled. "Most definitely." Rosalie and Emmett left. "Jasper…could I lay on you?" I took off my shoes and gently climbed on the bed. I lift Alice up gently and placed her on my lap the same way. I didn't want to pull the tubes and hurt her. I gently leaned her against me and I wrapped my arms around her. She fell asleep and few minutes later Carlisle came in. "I didn't tell you that you could sit there." "No she asked me." I pointed to Alice. "She's awake?" Carlisle looked shocked "She was a few minutes ago."

I kissed her hair. "Yeah… I'm awake now." Alice looked over at Carlisle. "Hey, daddy. Am I going to die?" Carlisle shook his head. "No, the only side effect of everything that has happened to you is that for the next few weeks you'll have the shakes." "I can live with that." Alice glared at me. "Guess what daddy" Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "I'm getting married!" Carlisle looked at me and I nodded.

"Congratulations, Alice." Alice smiled and curled in to my chest. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. "I love you too." Those words made my heart skip a beat. I had never felt this much love for a girl. I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. There is a link to the place Jasper took Alice to, on their date. Also a special thanks to Pixie-Jazz101. Thanks for the help!

* * *

**

_**June 25**_

**JPOV**

_**

* * *

**_

The bell rang and Alice and I ran out of the class. It was summer vacation. I had a special date planned for tonight. "Hey Alice, We have to get home and get you pack or we can't do it tonight." She got in to the car and I got in mine. "I'll pick you up in an hour." I drove to my house and packed clothes for a few days, swim trunks, clear bug net, blankets and pillows. I put all the stuff in the trunk and I drove to Alice's house.

I knocked on the door and Esme answered. She let me in and I went up stair to get Alice. "You ready Darlin'?" Alice turned around to look at me and I kissed her. "I packed everything you asked me to pack." "Good then let's get going." I grabbed her suit case and headed down stairs.

I put it in the trunk with my stuff. I opened the car door for Alice and watched her get in and then I closed the door for her. I got in the driver's side, closed the door and started the car. I put a blind fold on Alice. "Hey! I can't see!" "I know that is the whole point of surprises. You are not suppose to see them until they are revealed."

Alice sighed and sat quietly in the seat. About an hour later we arrived I lifted Alice on to my back and grabbed the luggage I went in to the house and I turned on a light. I closed the door. I put the luggage down and I put Alice down. "Hey what are you doing." "I'm taking the blind fold off." I opened Alice's suitcase and I pulled out her bikini and PJ's. "Only put on the bikini."

Alice put on the bikini and I put on my swim trunks. "If I asked you to wait her and I'd be right back would you stay here?" "Yes." "Okay, please wait here." Alice nodded. I grabbed the blankets, the pillows and the clear bug net. I took them out on the dock and put them on one of the comfy benches. I grabbed the clear bug net and threw it over look out.

I went back inside and picked up two towels and Alice. "Close your eyes please." Alice closed her eyes and I carried her out on to the dock and to the look out. I took her inside of the lookout and put her down on one of the benches. "Okay you can open your eyes now."

* * *

**APOV

* * *

**

I heard Jasper say, "You can open your eyes now." "Really?" "Yes really." I opened my eyes and looked around me. "Jasper… This is beautiful! How did you…" "I inherited it from my parents. Rosalie got the boat and I got this." I sat on Jasper's lap and kissed him passionately. "Jasper Hale, I love you and this is one of the best dates I've been on."

He smiled at me. "Want to go for a swim?" "I would love to." I took his hand and we went over to the edge of the dock. "3…2…1…CANNON BALL!" Jasper and I jumped in to the water at the same time. When we surfaced I said, "The water is warm then I thought it would be." "Well it is June." "I know, but a lot of water like this takes time to heat up."

We swam around for a while and then we got out. We went in to the house to get and make dinner and then we took it back to the look out and ate it. When we were done with supper, we took the dishes inside the house. We washed them, then dried them and put them away. Jasper picked me up and took me back to look out. We went inside the look out and got changed in to our PJ's.

We put our swim wear out flat on the dock to dry out. We stuck the towels on the ground inside the look out so we didn't have to worry about splinters during the night. I cuddled up to Jasper as we watched the sun set down behind the water. "Thank you, Jasper." "For?" "For bringing me here on a date, even though we are engaged." "You are welcome."

I curled in to Jasper and he wrapped his arms around me. "Was it worth all the blind folds?" "Most defiantly. This place is very beautiful. No wonder you're parents loved this place." "My grandparents built it when my parents got married, a summer retreat idea. It was their wedding gift. When I was little my dad no longer wanted to come up here but I did. So my mom and I would come here and my sister and father would go out on the boat."

"When was the last time you were up here?" "The summer before my mother died." "Your mother still came up here?!" "She would come up here as long as I was going with her. We came up that summer and had a blast. She then passed away that fall. After her death I didn't want to come up here but I couldn't bring myself to sell the place."

I kissed Jasper and he kissed me back. "I never travelled much when I was little. Edward and Emmett loved to go hunting with Carlisle but I didn't, and Esme always stayed home so I would sit in my room and read or draw, talk to myself or look out my window and pray for prince charming to come save me. It was a lot of waiting but 12 years later, my prince charming shows up with his blonde curls and southern accent and sweeps me off my feet."

"I love you Jasper, I really do." "I know you do. I really do love you too, Alice." "Good night, Jasper." "Good night, Alice." Jasper handed me a pillow and a blanket. I curled up on the other bench and fell asleep. Who knew that a bench in a look out on a dock could be so comfortable.

* * *

_**June 26**__**th

* * *

**_

I woke up to see the sun rising. I sat up and stretched. I brought my legs to my chest and looked over the water. It was so beautiful. "Morning Alice." I looked over and saw Jasper looking at me. "Morning. How long have you been awake?" "About 2 minutes. It's beautiful isn't it. When I came here with my mom… This was her favourite part. She loved watching the sun rise."

"What was your favourite part then?" "I didn't have a favourite part. I loved coming up here and I loved watching the sun rise and watch the sun set. I really loved coming up here with my mom and I loved the company. It didn't matter where I lived or what I was doing. I always came here with my mom every year." I thought I was going to cry. I bet this brought up some sad memories for him.

"Alice don't cry. This trip didn't bring up bad memories for me. This trip made new ones for me, because of you, I can and will come back up here every year and every year you will be the one come up here with me." I smiled and sat on Jasper's lap. "I love you, Alice." I kissed him, "I love you too, Jasper."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Everyone this is Chapter 5.

* * *

**

**JPOV

* * *

**

"Hey, Breakfast time. Come on." I took her hand and led her to the house. I went inside and dished out the eggs, bacon and toast. "How is it?" "I do not know, Jasper. I haven't tried them yet." I chuckled and finished my breakfast before I asked again. "Before you ask, Jazz, breakfast was really good. Thank you." "Anytime Darlin'."

I put all the dishes in the sink and I did the dishes. Once I was done Alice took a shower. Once she was done I went and took a shower as well. Once we were done, I packed up what we wouldn't use back in the car. I was done and I looked at Alice. "Want to stick our feet in the water?" "I would love to."

As we walked along the dock I saw the rope laying there. I would have to remember to put it n the car later. "You coming Jasper?" I looked up and realized that when I saw the rope I had stopped walking.

"Come on Alice." "I don't want to leave." "Alice!" Alice fell head first in to the water. I jumped in after her. I swam to the bottom of the lake to get her. I couldn't lift her and I went back to the surface to get a rope.

I went back down and tied Alice to me. I swam up to the surface again. I lifted her on to the dock. I climbed on to the dock and started to do CPR. "Breathe Alice. Damn it. I love you, you can't die now! BREATHE!" She spit up the water and started to cough. I pulled her close to me and said, "Alice I thought I lost you."

"Sorry, I got dizzy and then I couldn't breathe." I was shocked. Oh no… I picked Alice up and I put her in the car. I drove 150mph to Forks. "Jasper slow down." "No." I kept going until I got to Carlisle's. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I left before she could answer.

I went in to the house and saw Esme. I had tears in my eyes. "Where is Carlisle?" "I'm right here." I looked up and saw Carlisle coming down the stairs. "Jasper?" I just looked at Carlisle with tears in my eyes and pain in my heart. "Let's go out side and talk, Jasper."

I nodded and Carlisle followed me out side. He closed the door once he was out side. "What is wrong, Jasper?" "I think James' drugs did more then we think. Alice did a nose dive off the dock this morning. She told me that she got dizzy and then couldn't breathe."

Carlisle got in the car with me and we drove to the hospital and I carried Alice inside. We laid her on the bed. Carlisle ran his tests and came back. "Jasper….you were right." "Why am I here? What is going on? Jazz…what are you hiding from me?!" Carlisle handed me the results. Reading them, brought the tears back to my eyes.

"Alice…you are dying." "Jazz, that isn't funny." "Alice I only wish I was joking. You're dying, likely within the next 4-7 days. I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry I ended it like this but, I'm evil. ;P Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

**Okay everyone here is Chapter 6, Enjoy.

* * *

**

**JPOV

* * *

**

Alice had yelled at me and Carlisle and told us to leave her be. "Jasper!" I looked to see where I was being called from. I looked at the entrance to the hospital and saw Rosalie waving at me.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. Carlisle what does she have?" "She has blood poisoning. We didn't catch it when we first brought her because the drugs had been barely in her system when I tested her."

"May I?" Rosalie held out her hand for the paper's I was holding. "Sure." I dropped the file in Rosalie's hand. "Carlisle do me a favour and pull all my hospital records." Carlisle nodded and raced off to get the records.

"Sis, what has your records have to do with Alice?" Rosalie glared at me but I was to upset to currently care. "I'm working a theory so hush." Carlisle came back with photocopies of my sister's records. She started circling things. Then she started to circle things on Alice's record.

"Sis what are you doing?" Rosalie stuck up a finger to quiet me and circled one more thing before answering me. "What do you notice about the things I have circled?" She handed me the file and I looked them over.

I couldn't believe this. "You have the same blood type as Alice." "I do, but with one difference. I have anti bodies hard – wired in to my blood she doesn't. Remember when we kids and I never got sick?" I nodded. "The anti bodies are the reason for that."

"Can you save her?" "I can, but it could possibly kill me. Tell me Jasper. What would you do if she died?" "I'd kill myself. I'd throw my self in front of a bullet if it would save her." "Then I'll help you." I went to tell Alice the news while Rosalie explained to Carlisle what he would have to do.

"Alice?" "WHAT?!" I kept my voice calm. "Rosalie thinks she can save you." "Alice looked at me. She looked so colour less. She looked gray. "What did you say?"

"I just found out that Rosalie has the same blood type as you with one difference she has anti bodies that are hard – wired in to her blood so she can never get sick. She is willing to help you if you want it."

"I do. I really do. I don't want to die Jazzy." I held her close to me. Rosalie and Carlisle came in to the room. I was told to leave while the mission to save Alice was in progress.

* * *

_7hours later…

* * *

_

Carlisle came out and I immediately stood up. I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Jasper, Alice is going to be fine. Rosalie will be fine as well but she will take a little longer to recover then Alice." I nodded. _Thank god._

Once Alice woke up I went in to her room. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Alice smiled at me. "I'm feeling better thank you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Alice is back and Jasper is going to almost anything for Rosalie to thank her. Please R&R. I know this was a short chapter but it goes with Chapter 5 and I decided to break the chapters up. **


End file.
